


Dentro de tú cabeza

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, General
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabía que ella lo esperaría, y al reencontrarse cumpliría su  promesa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dentro de tú cabeza

**Título:** Dentro de tú cabeza

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Brook

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Sabía que ella lo esperaría, y al reencontrarse cumpliría su  promesa.

 **Número de palabras:** 664

 **Tabla:** Helados  **No. Y Nombre:** 023\. Sambayón

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano

 

 

**Capitulo Único.**

¡Lo habían logrado! Habían podido llegar a Raftel y después de una pelea enorme contra los marines, Luffy se había coronado como el Rey de los piratas, no había sido nada fácil, tenían tras de ellos a los grandes piratas, a los Almirantes y al Gobierno Mundial.

Con una guerra enfrente, porque el saber por fin lo que los poneglyph decían, la historia debía de ser cambiada, ese siglo vacío debía de ser vengado.

Ahora, los mugiwara buscarían a los aliados que fueron dejado en el camino, el primer aliado en unírseles fue: Akagami no Shanks, quien compartía la personalidad de Luffy, tan alegre y despreocupado. Los supernovas fueron los segundos en unírseles, la antigua tripulación de Shirohige, capitaneado por Marco The Phoenix, había llegado para cumplir la última orden de su padre.

Por cada Isla en la que se detenían, los barcos tras el Sunny aumentaban, aliados que no titubearon en pagar la deuda que tenían para con los mugiwara.

Cuando llegaron a los antiguos hogares de los mugiwara, a Brook se le hubiera puesto los vellos de punta —si tuviera—, las emociones de felicidad, anhelo y gratitud se entre mezclaban, la primera Isla en la que pararon fue en Villa Fucsia, donde Luffy se había criado, se podían ver a todos los pueblerinos gritar de felicidad al ver al actual Rey de los piratas, se notaba que se le quería mucho.

El reencuentro con Dadan y Makino fue muy emotivo, tanto que los mugiwara lloraron, Dadan, a los gritos, le decía a Luffy que siempre confío en él, que su hermano Ace estaría orgulloso, nadie lo preguntó, no era necesario, porque era obvio que esa mujer l había criado en un momento de su vida.

Brook se estaba preparando mentalmente, al igual que Franky y Robin, para pasar esa oleada de emociones que se veía venir a partir de ahí, porque los cinco primeros mugiwara, vivían muy cerca.

Una noche, una de tantas en la cual Brook no podía conciliar el sueño —suponía que era la edad—, comenzó a tocar una canción muy suave, para pasar el tiempo y no despertar a sus nakama.

—Laboon—habló al aire— ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

Suspiró, estaban por llegar a la Isla donde Zoro se había criado, y cada vez estaba más próximo a llegar donde Laboon, ¡La extrañaba tanto!

Cuando llegase con ella habría cumplido la promesa que todos sus anteriores nakama y él habían hecho, por fin la vería, dejó de tocar para abrir su cráneo y sacar el Tonel Dial.

—Chicos—el susurró con el que habló se fue rompiendo, cubriendo de lágrimas a aquel caracol—, la veremos nuevamente.

Y es que su corazón —metafóricamente hablando—, estaba a  punto de estallar, y sabía que al reencontrarse nuevamente, lloraría a como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—Sabré que estarás molesta—dijo—, que no querrás verme y digo, es normal, han pasado más de cincuenta años, pero no me importará, porque me lo merezco.

Las lágrimas salían incontrolables, porque daba gracias al destino de que lo pusiera en el camino de Luffy.

**[…]**

— _Yo siempre serviré sin titubear a Luffy-san_.

**[…]**

Si algunos capitanes s ganaban la lealtad de sus nakama con mano de hierro, Luffy se ganaba los corazones con una sonrisa.

—Qué bueno que la D. Me haya puesto en su camino.

Luffy había cumplido, volverían a los Cabos, a ver a Crocus-san y a reencontrar a unos nakama que lloraban por su encuentro.

.

 

.

 

.

 

—¡Hey!—gritó Luffy al ver a Brook—¡Eres un esqueleto muy guay! ¿Quieres ser mi nakama?

Si tuviera corazón este estallaría de alegría, y si tuviera piel y vellos, estos se erizarían de la emoción, porque siempre había querido retomar su vida, darle una segunda oportunidad al destino.

—Me encantaría—fue la respuesta que dio, sin arrepentirse de aquello.

 

 


End file.
